The present invention relates generally to seals for doors or hatches of automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sponge bulb tubular seal for a door or hatch of an automotive vehicle wherein the tubular seal has a magnetic coating for enhanced sealing contact with an associated metal frame surface.
The conventional primary door or hatch seal for an automotive vehicle consists of a co-extruded dense carrier which carries a sponge bulb tubular seal.
The carrier functions to secure the sponge seal to a door or hatch flange and the sponge bulb tubular seal is positioned in compression between adjacent surfaces of the door or hatch and the associated automotive frame when the door or hatch is closed. This type of seal has been in use for many years and usually functions in a satisfactory manner. However, under some conditions a conventional seal may not provide an adequate sealing function. For example, at high speeds air pressure may exceed the maximum sealing force provided by the sponge bulb and cause a failure of the sealing function. Therefore, there remains room for improvement in such seals.
Magnetic elements have been employed in the past in conjunction with seals especially in conjunction with refrigerator seals. Magnetic elements are commonly used in seals for refrigerators such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,383 Sep. 4, 1984 to Losert for "Refrigerator Cabinet and Method of Construction", U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,698 Feb. 24, 1987 to Gerdes et al. for "Refrigerator and Method of Gasket Assembly Construction and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,819 Mar. 31, 1987 to Swerbinsky for "Refrigerator Cabinet and Gasket Construction". In the automotive field, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,951 Mar. 19, 1991 to Keys et al. discloses a magnetic window assembly for frameless and full flush window systems of automotive vehicles which comprises a flexible sealing strip having a compressible body portion with a first magnetic element embedded therein. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,831 Nov. 29, 1994 to Gunkel discloses a magnetic header seal assembly for an automotive vehicle which includes an integrally attached magnetic element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,485 Nov. 19, 1996 to Meria and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,791 Nov. 2, 1993 to (Cittadimi) relate to a magnetic gaskets for automobiles which gaskets are said to be suitable for forming a seal in regions of curviliniear extension and which include a magnetized bar or insert. There are also known patents for gaskets or seals for doors for building structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,042 Jun. 28, 1988 to Adkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,948 Jan. 7, 1992 to Olson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,828 Mar. 4, 1997 to Hall et al.; and No. 5,161,346 Nov. 10,1992 to Olson et al. Each of the above patents is specifically incorporated by reference herein.
Although several patents are known to use magnetic force in combination with a seal or gasket, the present invention provides a novel improvement wherein a thin, elastomeric magnetic coating is provided on an automotive seal. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following disclosure and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.